Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly, relates to a pixel structure capable of preventing the cross-talk.
Description of Related Art
In conventional display panels, a common electrode is generally used as a shielding layer to prevent a parasitic capacitance from being generated between a data line and a pixel electrode. However, because the common electrode is a lower electrode of a capacitor, a common voltage of the common electrode is also under influence of signals from the data line to generate the cross-talk which changes a common voltage (Vcom) and results in unstable display quality for the display panel.